The invention relates to devices designed to assist in the picking up and disposal of animal feces and the like.
The presence of pet droppings, particularly dog feces, on public sidewalks, walkways, gutters, and planted areas has been an unsightly, unsanitary and otherwise troublesome nuisance, and the required cleaning up of affected areas is most frequently looked upon as an obnoxious and annoying task. Increasingly, the matter has become one of public concern and ordinances have been passed to compel pet owners to be responsible for the picking up and disposal of their pet droppings. While certain types of tools have been offered to pet owners for this purpose, none, insofar as Applicant is aware, is constructed in accordance with the present invention.